Silent and Still
by chrlte
Summary: Percy is drunk and realises he is bi so kind of confronts Nico about it while drunk yay 4 happy stuff. Kinda fluffy I guess and kind of a college/university au but doesn't have to be if u squint. (nicercy/percico idek what the name is tbh)


_**/I finished reading HoH and I hate everything rn so here is some fluff stuff i felt like writing/**_

Drinking too much coffee was something I excelled in. But sitting in my room at 4 in the morning with around 7 text books and 40 pieces of paper scattered on the floor and on part of the desk was something that coffee couldn't fix. I started to feel my head loll to the side and my eyes become annoyingly heavy. I felt the last drop of energy drain from my over-worked brain. I felt at peace. But where there is peace, there is chaos. And talking of chaos.

'I AM THE ALMIGHTY PERSEUS, C-COMING TO SAVE NEEKY FROM THE D-DEVIL HIMSELF' I jolted upright at the awful sound that was being created by Percy's mouth.

He grinned at me in an obviously intoxicated state, his green eyes were piercing me with what only can be described as a "menacing gaze". He was completely off his head, and at the same time formulating a plan in the hollow head that was supposed to hold a brain.

'what do you want, and why are you in my dorm?' I complained in the best threatening voice I could muster. He stared at me for a few seconds, to me he looked like a lost and well, _extremely_ drunk puppy (maybe even a little stoned). It was obvious he'd been to a party.

'to save yOU FROM WORK' he progressively got louder as the sentence went on. While I was currently studying in my freshman year, and also revising for midterms, Percy was a Junior and had ultimately given up on work whatsoever and spent around 7 hours of each day completely drunk. I didn't understand why he did it to be honest but he was someone I had a past with and no matter where I went he turned up there somehow. He swayed into my room and plopped himself directly in-front of me, and also on top of one of my text books. I cringed slightly but he looked completely oblivious and content so I let him be

I sighed trying to get the wandering man's eyes attention,_ that's right Nico he's a man now,_ I coughed at the thought_, yeah some man _I thought as he started drawing penises on the corner of my notes (god knows where he got the pen from).

'The only thing you saved me from was the chance to sleep' He chuckled lightly.

'But seriously why are you here? you only ever talk to me when you want something' My smile and voice faltering as I completed the sentence, but Percy seemed to only catch the first part and he looked at me nervously.

'I've been thinking' He pointed at me accusingly, 'about you recently'. His facial expressions where over-exaggerated and if he didn't look so serious I would have laughed.

'WELL?!' He waved his arms about in complete disarray and that was my breaking point. My cheeks relaxed and felt less painful as I laughed in the most unflattering way ever. I snorted loudly and I think I felt dribble on my chin as I clutched my stomach tightly.

'wh-what are you on about?' I wheezed out the question between loud snorts and laughs.

I managed to compose myself as I giggled every few seconds and wiped tears out of my eyes.

'what are' I choked slightly 'what are you trying to ask me Percy?' That's when my breath caught in my throat. I noticed that his grey jumper had cute white snowflake design all over it, and his black jeans bunched at his ankles. His lack of a shoe made me chuckle, but I tore my eyes away from his clothing style and looked up to his face. His eyes where wide, the lack of light reflected in his eyes which shone with bewilderment. His messy eyebrows where bunched together in worry and his lips formed a straight line. He held up a finger as if he was pondering whether to poke me or ask a question. His black hair had grown back a few inches from when he went through a military faze. And his skin shone with complete health.

I felt his eyes on me and I suddenly became aware about all the imperfections I had. The scar on my nose from when I had it pierced. The several spots which had formed themselves into a nice little patch in the centre of my forehead. A black line where a tattoo was started but never finished on the side of my neck. My hair which had grown out more than I wanted and had started to form wave, and stubble which concentrated itself under my nose.

Rubbing my hand on my neck I looked down, _gods I thought I'd gotten over this petty crush,_ I thought.

'Nico?' his voice sounded cautious so it was probably wrong of me to reply so promptly,

'yeah?'

'your cute'

I choked on thin air as i watched Percy's eyes widen in horror at what he confessed

'shit-I' 'say-this' 'what' 'thinking' 'fuck-shit' 'sorry' 'meant-to-tell-you'

I heard a few words as he panicked and hit my back to stop me choking. His frenzy of words sounded hysterical and none made sense.

I stopped choking but I had to hold my hands up to show I was all right as he didn't stop smacking my back even after I had finished. I watched him amused slightly, shell shocked and extremely confused, but still amused. It was obvious he had sobered up quite nicely and I couldn't help but laugh as I went to calm him down.

He was sat crossed legs but his whole upper body was moving as he scolded himself for 'being an idiot'.

'Calm down, Jesus Christ Perce breathe' I place my hands on either side of his shoulders and breathed with him.

'well?' I asked it tentatively, as if approaching a small kitten.

'I THINK I'M BI' He probably couldn't have shouted it any louder but I watched amused as he covered his mouth with his hands quickly.

'I think I'm bi' He whispered it this time looking straight at me with complete fear. I new from experience how hard I was to admit things like this to yourself. He probably worked out in his drunken mind that he could probably get advice from me.

'shit man I totally like dick' I laughed loudly at this.

'dicks are great' I agreed in a slightly teasing tone.

'I think I might have a slight attraction to your dick in-particular.' I choked yet again and stared at him with my mouth agape.

'what?' He laughed it out and punched me playfully.

'God you are such an idiot' I sighed out the sentence not even looking at Percy's face before I leaned forward, resting my head on his chest. I wrapped my arms loosely around his waist as I just leant on him. I felt him play with my hair and I sighed again.

'I have to revise.' I stated. It could have been five minutes or an hour since we last talked but I stayed there on Percy's chest, feeling it rise up and down to reassure me that he was still alive and with me.

'well I'm not stopping you.' and that was the end of that, I stayed n Percy's arms and just sat there, completely content with the world at that moment. Silent and still.

_**/everything is nice and happy please let everything be nice and happy/**_


End file.
